Mutiny in 110th Voluntary Regiment in Centralia
---- thumb|270px|Pierwsze chwile buntuBunt jaki wybuchł w 110. Regimencie Ochotniczym stacjonującym w mieście Centralia znajdującym się na wyspie Bermudia, będącej częścią Gai Bermudii, miał charakter buntu ekonomicznego, a nie jak wielu sądzi politycznego. Żołnierze byli bowiem ochotnikami w czasie Wojny o Pokój na Gai Bermudii, ale nie traktowano ich dobrze - słaba płaca, zbyt mocna dyscyplina dowódców, demoralizacja z ich strony oraz brak przepustek na nawet jednodniowy wyjazd do domu to tylko część z takowych rzeczy, które podsyciły rozruchy w koszarach. To sprawiło że członkowie Misji Pokojowej 110. Regimentu podnieśli nocą cichy bunt i uciekli w cztery strony świata. Bunt ten wybuchł 10 sierpnia 2015 roku, ledwie na tydzień przed zakończeniem Wojny. Głównymi organizatorami buntu oraz dezercji prawie całego regimentu byli: Starszy Komtur Przemysław Przemkowski, Komtur Primaris Magos, Dowódca Bartholomeo "Serek" Draca, Szeregowy Zieqeu, Młodsza Sanitariuszka Carelisera oraz Podpułkownik Regimentalny Arcturus "CreationKeeper" Lwowski. Oprócz nich doszły również jeniec wojenny i żołnierz grupy Kult Szatana Lilith Zrodzona w Mroku, kurtyzana i dziewczyna Przemka - Stanislausa - oraz Lanedilia, żona Arcturusa (znana pod przykrywką jako Adiutant Podpułkownika Regimentalnego Wilhelmina Yao). Ostatecznie bunt zażegnano 17 sierpnia, a więc w momencie zakończenia wojny. Do tego czasu wyłapano wszystkich członków jednostki, w tym słynną dziewiątkę. Starszy Kalasher to zrobił, zamierzał bowiem samemu osiągnąć funkcję pełnioną przez Lwowskiego. Zakończenie wojny niejako ocaliło cały garnizon, który miał zostać stracony, bowiem koniec zmagań wojennych oznaczał kres istnienia karnych legionów i ochotniczych regimentów. Żołnierze byli wolni, mogli opuścić koszary. Ósemka głównych uciekinierów i dziewczyna Przemka pojechało jednym ze sztabowym kabrioletów, stało na czele uciekających przez miasto do portów morskiego, lotniczego i kosmicznego dawnych żołnierzy Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju. Wśród nich byli bowiem bohaterami. Przebieg Przyczyna i początek buntu Bezpośrednią przyczyną buntu było podwyższanie cen w zamtuzach, pubach, sklepach spożywczych oraz na stadionach, jak również coraz większe nasilanie się represji sadystycznych oficerów na członkach regimentów czy legionów. Kolejnym powodem był brak dawania przepustek nawet na jeden dzień, przysługiwać zaczęły tylko dowódcom. Wobec takiego obrotu spraw Magos i Przemysław zaplanowali akcję "Ucieczka" mającej na celu podburzenie garnizonu i wypad do Zeleagradu przez Nordreg, a następnie Lich City i do miasta, przez które mieli jechać do stolicy Federacji Bermudzkiej lecąc luksusowym transwymiarowcem do Centrum, gdzie mieli się rozejść. Wkrótce do akcji dołączyła kolejno: Młodsza Sanitariusza Carelisera i jeniec o nazwie Lilith, a pod sam koniec Szeregowy Zieqeu, uważany za idiotę, gdyż zawsze mówił po niemiecku zdanie "Ja nic nie wiem". Pod sam koniec zaczątku kampanii doszli Bartholomeo i Arcturus, którym - jak się okazało - za brak zdyscyplinowania swoich podkomendnych podczas inspekcji mogli zginąć. Pierwszy trafił za kratki, drugi miał jechać przed sąd wojenny, lecz z pomocą Adiutant Pułkownikowskiej Wilheminy Yao - naprawdę swojej żony, Lanedilii Lwowskiej z domu van der Gorniłow - wydostał się i razem z nią wykradł niezbędne dokumenty, podpalił garnizon, wysadził amunicję pod wyjściem i zapoczątkował powstanie. Pożar i uwolnienie doprowadziły do rozpoczęcia buntu w regimencie, siedmioro z żołnierzy i jeniec wojenny uciekło razem z kurtyzaną Stanislausą, miłością Przemka. Walka i dezercje Podczas buntu zbiegło wiele osób, a jako główne osoby odpowiedzialne za ucieczkę oskarżono Przemka, Primarisa, Arcturusa, Lanedilię, Stanislausę, Zieqeua, Careliserę, Lilith i Bartholomea. Ta dziewiątka była ścigana przez ambitnego Starszego Kalashera. Bunt wybuchł o piątej nad ranem, generałowie obudzili się trochę później. W momencie gdy się zorientowali się co się dzieje było w garnizonie tak naprawdę pusto, dezerterzy zwiewali pociągami, samolotami, pojazdami lądowymi i łodziami, gdzie tylko się dało. Niektórzy mocno związani z Centralią znaleźli schronienie u lokalnej guślarki, dzięki której przeszli w inne wymiary. W sieci wojskowej wkrótce pojawiły się listy gończe, a rozruchy w 110. wywołały kolejne walki w innych legionach oraz regimentach. Pomimo nich wojna już była wygrana, walczyły bowiem siły najbardziej lojalne Zakonowi. Następstwa Bunt w koszarach sprawił, że po zakończeniu wojny Zakon rozwiązał 110. Regiment Ochotniczy, a Ci co chcieli pozostać w Zakonie wysłani zostali do regularnej armii. Jednocześnie rząd Niepodległych Państw Północnych postanowił zgodzić się na pewne warunki, mianowicie wprowadzono obniżkę cen w zamtuzach, pubach, sklepach spożywczych oraz na stadionach, które były główną przyczyną powstania. Odwoływano również sadystycznych oficerów odpowiedzialnych za represje na członkach regimentów czy legionów. Co więcej z okazji zakończenia kampanii na Gai Bermudii dano wszystkim tam stacjonującym oddziałom możliwość swobodnej prośby o przepustki. Dezerterzy zostali puszczeni wolno, nie wymierzono żadnej kary na wniosek Wielkiego Mistrza Zakonu Farlicka. Akcja "Ucieczka" Każdy z dezerterów miał swoje powody, jednak to dziewiątka, która zaplanowała rozruchy była tą, która reprezentowała główne rozruchy. Zorganizowała bowiem akcję "Ucieczka" podczas której chcieli uciec każdy w swoją stronę. Akcję zaplanowali tylko i wyłącznie Ludzie Realni. *Starszy Komtur Przemek i jego dziewczyna Stanislausa - organizatorzy całej akcji, pierwsi jej członkowie. Ich powodem ucieczki była chęć powrotu do normalnego życia głosząc hasła że są rodziną bohaterów wojennych. Mieli zamiar zamieszkać w Metropolii, on chciał być politykiem i żołnierzem Welffa, ona - prowadzić własny sklep z ubraniami. *Komtur Primaris Magos - dołączył jako drugi. Przyczyną, dla którego zorganizował razem z Przemkiem i Stanislausą ucieczkę była chęć życia jako wędrowny inżynier i dołączenie do Diasporeksów. Miał zamiar znaleźć jakiś okręt kosmiczny i na nim otworzyć warsztat połączony z halą produkcyjną. Zamiast jednak móc wstąpić do floty zaopatrzeniowej (również ochotniczej) wysłano go do regimentu. *Dowódca Bartholomeo Draca - szósty, dołączył na krótko przed wybuchem dezercji. Rozmawiał o tym z Primarisem, który przystał na jego udział. To on załatwił wiele niezbędnych map oraz opróżnił sejfy generała z medali oraz funtów bermudzkich (waluta obowiązująca na wyspie poza Unią i Federacją). Chciał uciec do jednego z państw Nowego Świata, gdzie chciał żyć jako handlarz Candinium, legalny zresztą. Ten niebieski minerał był bowiem używany na dwa sposoby - do słodyczy lub silnych narkotyków. *Szeregowy Zieqeu - piąty z członków. Został wcielony rzekomo z Netrollskiej Klasy Żebraczej, jednej z Niewolniczych. Tak naprawdę rywale chcieli się go pozbyć. Należał bowiem do Klasy Politycznej, jednej z Magnackich, a więc rządzących i będących ustalającymi zasadami. Chciał on podburzyć tamtejsze regimenty, pokazując niewydolność Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju oraz ukazując że nie są barbarzyńcami, tylko wysoce cywilizowaną rasą żyjącą często w formie plemiennej. W tamtych czasach bowiem Netrolle były uznane przez władze zakonne i Forum Fantasia za dzikich barbarzyńców. *Młodsza Sanitariuszka Carelisera - była trzecia w kolejności wstąpienia do spiskowców. Jej wrogowie poprzez podrobione dokumenty zrekrutowali ją do Związku Młodzieży Zakonnej, organizacji dzieci i młodzieży, którzy tam służyli w roli korespondentów, zaopatrzeniowców, sanitariuszy i zwiadowców. Bezpośrednim powodem była chęć powrotu do normalnego życia, tak jak w przypadku Przemka i Stanislausy. *Podpułkownik Regimentalny Arcturus "CreationKeeper" Lwowski i Adiutant Pułkownikowska Wilhelmina Yao - obydwoje byli siódmymi i ostatnimi z tych, którzy przystąpili. On sprawiał wrażenie bycia kanalią, za brak dyscypliny w koszarach jemu i jej groził stryczek. Uciekli ujawniając całą prawdę o sobie, sami też chcieli potajemnie rozpocząć bunt. Gdy reszta się dowiedziała przyjęli ich, choć nie bez kąśliwych uwag, z racji tego że oni przejęli inicjatywę. *Jeniec wojenny i żołnierz Kultu Szatana Lilith Zrodzona w Mroku - czwarta, która przystąpiła. Została wzięta jako ordynans Lwowskiego, potem wziął ją Kalasher. O ile w przypadku tego pierwszego uczyła się jak żyć po szlachecku, o tyle w przypadku drugiego była pogardzana, a nawet bita. Miała być poddana "ucywilizowaniu" to jest nauczeniu życia jak normalna istota rozumna, porzucając swoją naturą niszczycielki oraz diabelskiej natury. Uciekła głównie dlatego, że chciała wrócić w rodzinne strony, które "zostały wyzwolone" i znaleźć brata. Category:Fantasia World Category:Mutinies and revolts